


Abandoned

by ScribeAssistant



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, No comfort Here, angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAssistant/pseuds/ScribeAssistant
Summary: They say time heals everything, but a lifetime might not be enough to overcome some wounds.





	Abandoned

Memory was everything left.

Memory was pain.

Memory was remorse.

Shame.

Rejection.

Memory took over her heart and soul upon seeing the white-haired woman through the TV. The same woman who promised her companionship, friendship,  _ love _ .

Love was such an empty word now. Ruby once believed that love could move mountains. That love was the one desire, the one calling that truly mattered. That love was  _ enough. _

She was so naive. What is love when compared to the perspective of inheriting an empire? How much weight can love carry when faced against centuries of family tradition? When faced against power and money?

_ “Happiness is an illusion for fools.” _

Those were her last words to Ruby, spoken in a cold, lifeless tone. Weiss always spoke like that when she was trying to shut everything and everyone off. Maybe if she talking to someone else the woman would have sounded convincing enough. Not to Ruby. She could see right through the facade and into her eyes, the deepest wells of pain she had ever stared into.

Yet, the heiress was adamant about her decision. Blood was, in fact, thicker than wine. 

Maybe it was never real, just a temporary freedom for the heiress from her fate set in stone.

Maybe it  _ was  _ real, but still below her duties.

Maybe it was the only real thing in their lives, two huntresses, forging their own path and legacy. However small it might have ended up being, it would still be theirs and theirs alone to shape.

None of that really mattered now. It happened years ago and some days - the good days - the memories felt so distant that they might as well have happened in a different lifetime. Countless adventures, tests, fights, jokes, cold days and warm nights.

However every night without fail Ruby would lay down, close her eyes and see the woman she so deeply loved staring right back at her. When rolling on her left side she would still try and hug the empty space beside her, only to wake up all alone.

Everyone had told her over and over again to “give it time” and that “time heals everything”.

So why the memories still hurt so much? 

Had time forgotten to heal her wounds?

Staring at the TV in her room for the night, Ruby watched the heiress offer the camera a fake smile and a scripted speech. Again it felt like Weiss had turned her back on her no more than five minutes ago. It was as if the void in her chest had grown tenfold and was ready to swallow her whole one more time.

She was so  _ beautiful _ and was staring right into Ruby’s eyes through the screen. She seemed so close that Ruby reached up and touched the cold glass, only to be remembered that the woman she loved couldn’t be more distant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is a very short, VERY old thing that I decided to share with you guys today. It's all sad and emotional and can sound a bit silly if you are being critic about it, but here it is anyway.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
